


And So He Dreamed of Fish

by GlassAlice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Fluff, Lance is trying, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Shiro is a God, aesthetic, big market for that, do you know how hard it is to make a story about fish and keep it pretty, i have suffered, i think i typed fish too much in this, just trying to fill the gap of fics about fish that turn into gods, koi god shiro, mortal lance, oh no my fish is actually a deity, shance, soft fic, that's a real tag right?, this story is more about being beautiful than substance, y'all are going to search that i'm sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: Koi - A Japanese carp. Also a homophone with the wordkoibito, koi for short, aka loverLance accidentally bought a fish that was also the god of the moon from a mysterious and quirky pet shop. But what does one do with a pet god? Fall in love, of course! With the intimacy of caring for a literal deity, Lance couldn’t help it as his feelings grew. And that was no good, because what chance did a human have loving a god?





	And So He Dreamed of Fish

-=-

A brass bell chimed above Lance’s head as he walked through the door. This pet shop was the best in town when it came to fish, at least according to its Google reviews. It only sold exotic fish and other aquatic life, but that was fine by him. The reason he'd come here was _because_ they were such experts in aquatic life. There were a few reviews about the shop's owner that were iffy but what reviews didn't have a few bad ones mixed in?

He let the door shut behind him with a jingle before walking to the empty counter. A glass bell sat with a note: _Please Ring for Assistance._

Lance tapped the small bell and waited. It was a moment before a short man waddled out from behind the curtain to the back room. “Who’s here?” The man squinted up at Lance through thick glasses. “Ah! Son, I see you’ve made it. I’m so glad, follow me.”

He had a name tag pinned upside down on his apron, and Lance craned his neck to read it. He snapped his head upright as the man tuned. The name tag stayed a mystery. Waving a stubby hand at Lance, the shopkeeper beckoned him.

“Uh...” Lance shook his head, shaking off the sudden head rush. He followed at a slow pace behind the squat shopkeeper. “How did you know I was coming?”

The man let out a low chuckle and smiled up at him. “I didn’t. But you’re here, aren’t you? That means you should be here and nowhere else. Wouldn’t you say?” The shopkeeper glanced at him over his shoulder, beady eyes squinting over thick frames.

A knot formed on Lance’s brow as he tried to follow the man’s thought process. “Yeah, I think so? I did Google a lot of pet shops, but you’re the only one with Japanese koi.”

“Ah, of course, of course. Japanese koi, I know.” The man stopped, turning on his heel. Lance stopped short, throwing his hands up for balance but still bumping into the big belly of the strange man. The man tapped his glasses. “I couldn't see it when you walked in. I’m getting old. Eyes aren’t as sharp as they used to be, son. Am I right, am I right?”

Lance hummed, unsure of what to say. He didn’t want to offend the man by agreeing but felt it was rude to disagree with him as well. He took a step back so that they were no longer touching.

“Do you already have a pond prepared?” The man turned, making his way to the fish tanks. “I’d hope you do if you wanted to leave with a lover today.”

“Uh, yeah. I finished it last month, actually,” Lance said as he scanned the various odds and ends placed haphazardly on small shelves. His eyes flew up as the shopkeeper’s words sunk in. “Wait, what? Did you just say _lover_?”

The deep wrinkles around the shopkeeper’s eyes grew deeper as he smiled. Even with his back turned Lance could feel himself be ignored.

“How many fish? How many?” the shopkeeper said, bouncing on his toes.

“I--” Lance snapped his mouth shut, cutting himself off mid sentence. He thought about pressing his question but decided to humor the eccentric man instead. “I was hoping for four or five.”

“Hmm. We’ll see, we’ll see.” The shopkeeper stopped in front of various tanks and swept a hand at the wall lined with koi fish. “Which fish, son?”

Gold and silver, red and white, spotted and speckled, an array of rainbow colors flashed and glittered. Lance’s eyes widened at the sight. With a reverent air he walked down the wall, eyes scanning in rapt attention each perfect fish.

“Beautiful,” He whispered to himself. “How do I even chose? I know I want an orange one for sure.”

“Hmm.” The man stared intently at Lance as he walked, eyes sharp behind thick glass. He took in every detail and each fish’s reaction. It made the hair on Lance’s neck stand on end, but he kept his back straight and continued to pretend everything was normal.

When Lance got to the end he turned, smile bright. “I think I’ll take a kawarimoni, asagi, ochiba, tancho, and…” He paused trying to remember the name for the golden colored one. “And a yamabuki ogon.” His days of studying koi fish paid off and his smile grew with pride at saying all their Japanese names.

The shopkeeper shook his head, frowning. “No, no, no. These are not your fish. No fish.”

“What? No.” He jerked back to balk at the shopkeeper. Lance pointed at the wall, eyeing each of his selected fish swimming lazily in their tanks.“You have them, they’re right--”

“No,” the shopkeeper cut him off, “Not for sale. Not for you.”

Lance felt his temper rise, who did this guy think he was? “Then why did you show them to me--” He leaned, cocking his head to the side so he could finally read the shopkeeper’s name tag. “Mr. _Botis_ ,” Lance spat the name like a curse.

“As a test. Not all hope is lost for you though. Follow me.” Mr. Botis scampered to the checkout counter, turning sideways to fit his large body through the gap in the store counters.

Lance looked back at the shining fish, if he played along maybe he could convince the strange man to sell at least a few. Mr. Botis crooked a finger from behind the curtain and Lance stepped through with a roll of his eyes.

He gasped. The entire room was converted into an indoor rock garden. Large plants and boulders were encircled by carefully combed pebbles. The lines swirled inward toward the center of the room where the floor was cut out. A koi pond sat as the centerpiece, flat stones boarding the enclosure.

“This is my last fish and your last test.”

“Test?” Lance asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the pond. Did the shopkeeper not think he was capable of taking care of koi? It’s true that this would be his first pond but that shouldn’t matter. He’d done a lot of research and he was fairly confident that he’d be able to keep the fish healthy and happy.

The man gave him a little shove. “Go on, take a look.”

Lance eyed the man over his shoulder, this was bordering on creepy and he was considering making a run for it. No. It was fine. He’d come for a fish and he was going to leave with a fish, creepy man or no. Stealing his resolve, Lance stepped up to the pond, peering down. There, inside the pool, was a pure-black koi. It was such a deep black that it was hard for Lance to distinguish the fish from its own shadow.

Blue eyes widened as he sucked in a breath-- inky scales flashed silver as the koi twisted beneath the surface. The stars themselves were held within its very body.

Lance drew closer, galaxies engulfing him. The shop melted into the night as he sunk deeper and deeper, until he was floating in a glittering sky. He could feel the call of the moon, bright and full as it hung over his head. It was beckoning. No, that wasn’t the moon. Lance rubbed his eyes. It was the fish, the fish was beckoning.

The shopkeeper's voice broke the spell as his hand touched the water. "Did he choose you?" The shopkeeper bounced on his toes, excited eyes flitting between the pond and Lance. “I knew you were special when you walked in. But I did not understand why until now. He’s yours. Wait out front while I get him ready for you.” Mr. Botis pulled at the hem of his shirt, trying to tug him away from the edge of the water.

Lance looked back at the old man, _what was this guy talking about_? The fish nibbled on Lance’s fingers still suspended over the water. The world came into sharp focus and Lance pulled his hand back. He felt numb as he stood up. This whole experience was weird and at this point, he just wanted it over with. But, it seemed like he was getting a fish, so all he had to do was pay and leave. Yet, his mouth spoke before he could control it, “I wanted at least five.”

“Yes, well what we want and what we need are not one in the same. You’re old enough to understand that.”

Lance sighed, whatever, at least he was getting one fish. He’d look online to see if he could get more somewhere else. He didn’t want to ship them, but he might have to. Lance did as he was told and made his way to the storefront, waiting patiently behind the counter.

Mr. Botis came out with a box and a few supplies in his arms. He set the box gingerly on the table along with all the odds and ends. “That’ll be seven hundred dollars.”

“What?!” Lance couldn’t help the way his voice pitched on the vowel like he was going through puberty. Seven hundred dollars was almost his whole his budget for _five_ fish. Not _one_.

The man’s eyes turned to slits from his wide grin. “Yes, seven hundred dollars. Will that be cash or credit?”

-=-

Lance threw his backpack at the couch as he kicked the door shut. The bag bounced off the cushions and spilled its contents onto the floor. Before he could even complain about it, the door ricocheted off the jam and slammed into the back of his head.

“Mother fucking,” Lance didn’t finish his sentence as he shut the door and locked it, tears stinging his eyes.

Today had been awful, worse than awful. Today was downright shitty. Everything that could go wrong went wrong. He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, streaking mud across his cheek.

“Fuck this.”

Lance ripped off his dirty shirt and pulled off his pants, throwing both items in the laundry room on his way to the backyard. He stomped out in his underwear.

Wooden planks made a small pier for Lance to access the pond, it jutted out slightly over the water. The rest of the pond’s bank was lined with decorative rocks and an old willow. A red maple hung over the water, its spindly branches floated in the breeze. The water reflected a fiery sunset that blended with the fallen maple leaves. Lance plopped down on the wooden pier with a whimper.

Reaching out a hand, Lance scooped a few of the leaves from the pond and threw them into the grass.

“If I can’t have a good day, at least I can make sure you do.” He set about cleaning the water, careful of the shining black fish.

The fish still gave him the heebie-jeebies and he couldn’t believe the amount of money he’d spent on the thing. But, there was no going back now.

“There, all clean. How’s that feel?” Lance said to the fish, not daring to look too close.

The fish swam in a circle, as if it were happy. But then, fish usually swim in circles, don’t they? With a huff, Lance lay back on the damp wood and let one arm dangle to the side, fingers dipping into the cool water. His toes kicked at the surface as he hung his body precariously off the edge. He watched the clouds change color, painted by the brush of the evening sun. Each cloud was a fluff of brightly colored cotton candy against a navy sky .

“My car didn’t start this morning,” Lance said out loud. He felt a tickle of fins as his fish swam under his finger tips.

Koi were pretty smart for fish, right? Maybe it could understand the same as a dog or a cat. If not his words, at least his feelings. And he really didn’t have anyone else to talk to. “I had to take the bus, but then it started raining. Not that you care about rain, you live in the water.”

Lance chuckled to himself, but it sounded wrong even to his ears. It was too sad.

“Then my boss dumped all this work on me! It wasn’t even _my_ work. But to get all of that done _and_ my shit done I had to stay a whole two hours late.” Lance let the words pour from his mouth, the more he said the faster the words came. “Oh and get this, the creepy lady from sales, the one that smells like broccoli, tried to ask me out. God, does no one know the rule of don’t date people at work.”

Lance continued his complaints, laying out all his woes over the water. His fish nibbled gently on his hand and swam between his fingers with each new lament. Lance straightened a finger to let his fish glide against it, feeling the smooth scales slide over his skin. Slowly, his complaints turned to mumbles and his mumbles to breaths as his eyelids fell shut.

Soft breathing mingled with the gentle lap of the pool as the last rays of sun vanished from the night sky. The moon shone bright in her silver gown, moonbeams falling on the water and lighting the darkened depths.

Green fireflies swirled around the beam of light and the water frothed as if boiling. In a bright flash of light, a man with hair as silver as the moon herself stood in place of the black koi. His kimono streamed from his porcelain skin, mixing with the water as if it were made from the same substance.

The moon god sighed and looked down on the sleeping boy with eyes as dark as night. Beads of pearly light floated from his skin and rose into the atmosphere. A pale hand reached out, but stopped before making contact with the brown locks.

“A mortal’s troubles are always so frivolous. Tomorrow, you will wake and go about your day as if today never happened,” The moon god said, half commenting on the mortal world and half blessing his fragile master.

The god touched Lance’s forehead, the ethereal glow lighting the pretty boy’s face. Closing his eyes, the god drew his hand away and slipped silently back into the dark water.

Lance woke the next morning feeling like he’d slept on a feather bed and not at the edge of a pond. Fractured shards from his dream the night before flashed across his memory, something about a man rising from the pond and a fish kissing his head. Nothing about it made any sense.

“What a strange dream,” he muttered to himself, still careful not to look too close at the fish in his pond. He watched it curve through the water from the corner of his eye.

-=-

May bloomed into June and June rained down its promise of a muggy summer. Day after day Lance formed a habit of coming home from work only to find himself at the koi pond talking to his fish. A bad habit of talking himself to sleep one too many times had him bringing a soft blanket and a fluffy pillow just in case he drifted off at its banks. Nights of sleeping on grass beside the pool piled up until they were uncountable. Now, when he walked up to pool his fish came swimming up to greet him and snuggle into his open palm.

Lance had taken to calling the fish Fish, but he felt that they were close enough to be on a first name basis by now. The problem was, he had absolutely no clue what to call his pet. He sat on his tiny dock, the sun setting behind peaked roofs. “Fins?” He asked the fish curling around his feet as he swung them lazily in the water below. “No. That’s dumb. Uh…”

The moon rose, lighting the small garden that was mostly pond. Silver beams lit the tops of the trees and caressed the ripples in the water. “Sh…” Lance wrinkled his nose. It felt like someone was whispering into his ear but he couldn’t actually hear the voice. It was inside his very being. “Shiro?” He breathed the word in a puff. Joy bubbled up in his chest, but is was foreign and strange. It wasn’t his. Lance scrambled back in surprise, palms scraping against the wood. The feeling was gone as fast as it came. He shook his head and glared at the pond. Lance liked his fish, sure, but that didn’t change the fact the weird things happened to him around it.

“I think it's time for bed,” Lance said out loud. “‘Night,” Lance paused before trying out the name again, “Shiro.”

No strange out of body voices answered. He touched his chest, pulling at the fibers of his shirt. There was a part of him that was upset that nothing happened. Maybe everything was in his head. What if he was going crazy? Lance pushed those thoughts down. He just needed to sleep. He took one more peek at the fish, Shiro, swimming in small circles. Yes, these feelings that were growing inside him would be gone with a good night's rest.

-=-

Lance slammed the door, blocking the whipping rain from doing anymore damage to his carpet. Today was raining. _Hard_. Lighting flashed in the sky and thunder sounded almost immediately making Lance jump. His hands flew to his ears a beat too late, the boom rattled his teeth. Something was wrong. Unease slithered into the pit of his stomach.

Running to the back door, he threw off his wet and soiled clothes. Standing in only his tank top and underwear, Lance watched water thrash against the windowpane. The thick downpour made it impossible to see his precious fish. _Something is wrong_ his mind screamed again. As crazy as it may be, he knew in his gut this storm wasn’t natural and Shiro was in danger.

Lance threw open the french doors and pushed through the wind. Rain battered his face and made the soft ground slick. His his ankle rolled as his foot lost purchase causing him to crash hard to his hands and knees. Sharp rocks cut and skinned his palms. Beads of blood rose from the pinked flesh but he paid it no mind, panic taking over. Something was pulling him, tugging him to go faster.

Ignoring the pain he pushed off the ground and sprinted to the pond. Lance yelled over the roar of the storm, “Shiro!” Lightning slashed through the sky and thunder drowned out his voice. He squinted through the pouring rain, the rough wind making it hard to keep his eyes open.

That’s when he saw it. A black form swooping from the sky with sharp talons ready to strike. Without a second thought, Lance launched himself into the pond with a splash. He didn’t know where Shiro was, but he knew his pet was still alive. _He had to be._

Something sharp sank into the back of his neck, ripping through the soft flesh under his hairline. Lance screamed and thunder crashed. His hands flew up to the source of the pain but his fingers only slipped helplessly from flapping wings. Lance tugged as hard as he could, his fingers came back with fistfuls of black feathers. Whatever had latched onto him flew off with a screech.

It was then that he realized it was the bird he’d seen diving at the pond. Nausea swam through his head and his body lurched dangerously close to blackout. Brown prickled the corners of his vision but he could just make out the outline of a raven against the moonlight. Intelligent, black eyes glared at him before launching itself into the storm. Lance could see chunks of his own skin still stuck in its razor-like talons.

Lance hissed, tears pouring from his eyes and mixing with the rain. “Shiro!” he called again. His voice wavering and his hair matted with rain and blood. He looked frantically down into the black water, but saw nothing. No fish. No Shiro.

Lance waded through the pond, waist deep into the water and tennis shoes sinking into the muck. Blue eyes searched wildly across the surface for any sign of life. _There._ In the rocks by the lily pad was his fish like a slice of velvet night in the water.

Lance made his way over, careful not to slip on the algae at the bottom. The fish was on its side, one fin ripped from its body and a huge gash down to the tail. “No...” Lance whispered, fear cracking in his voice.

Cupping his hands he gently gathered Shiro in his palms and looked around for the bucket that usually sat by the pool’s edge. It was gone. Carried off by the wind more than likely. There was no way to transport Shiro out of the storm and into his house.

Tears fell harder, rolling down his cheeks and carrying their salt into the pool below. Blood dripped around his shoulders and stained the water with small rivulets of red. His fish was dying and there was nothing he could do about it except sink deeper into muck. He was useless. Lance bent so that his body shielded his cupped hands from the rain.

He had no clue how long he stood there, tennis-shoes full of mud and shivering in the summer storm, but eventually the wind died down and the rain trickled to a halt.

His thumb ran over the body of Shiro, nudging him gently, praying to anyone who’d listen that his precious fish would shudder to life. But the small thing lay limp under the water, supported only by his fingers.

A silvery beam of light broke through the thick clouds, parting after completing their damage. Moonbeams hit the water and Lance could finally see the damage to his pet. One fin was completely ripped off and a deep scratch ran above its nostrils, the white flesh vivid against the black scales. The gash down its spine was open and the bone was clearly viable.

Lance took a shuddering breath and let the fish slide from his fingers, falling into the now muddy water. Lance took a step back, slipped, and fell into the murky depths. He took a breath that was half pond water and squeezed his eyes shut on instinct. His head felt fuzzy and his neck burned with hot pain.

Flailing his arms he tried to get his footing back on the slimy rocks so he could stand again. His foot slipped again and he Lance realized he was going to die like this. In his own fish pond, outwitted by slippery algae. It was a good enough life, he thought to himself as acceptance wormed its way across his half conscious brain.

Black nothingness lit up with small spots of bright lights. He watched them from behind his eyelids. Specs of green sparkled in his vision, as if stars were dancing around him. But he was very much underwater where stars do not live, and the only thing down here should be his now dead fish.

Lance opened his eyes, expecting the sting of dirty water and darkness to greet him. Instead, the water was clear as glass and small verdant lights floated around his head. His foot found solid ground and he pushed himself to the surface. Lance sucked in lungfuls of air, chest aching as he coughed up water.

“Lance.”

He’d never heard the voice before in his life but his brain immediately placed it; Shiro. Lance looked up, eyes growing wide at the sight. His pond was liquid silver and his garden was filled to the brim with dancing fireflies. Small goldfish swam in the air, nipping at the fireflies as if they weren’t magically flying and this was all a very natural thing for them to do. But most wondrous of all, was at the center of the pond was a man. The same man that'd haunted his dreams night after night.

Lance squinted, fear not yet settling but curiosity taking command. “Who, are you?” The question was broken and halting. Yet, he didn’t need to ask, he knew. There was no doubt in his mind that the man before him was his fish, Shiro, but that didn’t make sense. None of this made any sense. So, why was he so calm?

“You saved me,” Shiro said, smile playing over his lips.

“I? What?” Lance cursed his tongue, it felt swollen in his mouth and his words were coming out in awkward clumps.

Shiro’s hair was white as the moon above them and his kimono was as black as the inky sky. He was surrounded by a faint glow, but it was bright enough to know that this man before him was not human. A goldfish nibbled at Lance’s nose and he shook it off.

“I don’t have much time, the moon is already sinking. Come here,” Shiro said, voice soft. But the statement was a command, not a request.

Lance moved forward, well, he more or less floated forward, skimming through the water as if it were air.

Shiro cupped Lance’s chin and looked down at him. “Do you know me, little one?”

“Yes. At least, I think i do? You’re my pet-- I mean my-- You’re-- Oh god.” Lance swallowed thickly.

Chuckling, Shiro ran his hand down Lance’s spine, coaxing him closer. Lance could feel every fingertip, warm and tingling through the thin fabric. Lance allowed his hands to wander through the perfumed air as they reached out for his god. Elegant hands brushed against solid chest.

_He’s real_ , Lance thought to himself.

“Of course I’m real,” Shiro said, smirking.

Lance sputtered as a dark flush flared over his cheeks, “I-- Uh-- I don’t--”

Shiro hooked a finger under Lance’s delicate chin, lifting his face until blue eyes that reflected the lights of the millions of fireflies stared back at him.

“Do not worry. Things that are hidden are the domain of the moon. Your shadowed thoughts are clear as day to myself.”

“That only makes me worry more!” Lance felt as if his face were on fire, even his ears burned at the thought of Shiro knowing every fleeting thought that ran across his brain. Especially since they were not very pure with the god pressed so close.

Shiro bent over, closing the distance between them just enough for their noses to brush. Lance sucked in a gasp, thoughts running wild as his eyes flicked between Shiro's own and the lips that were now within a very reachable distance. Reflexively Lance’s fingers tightened, tangling themselves in the folds of Shiro’s kimono.

“Do I fluster you that much?” Shiro’s breath puffed against Lance’s lips with each word, carrying with it the scent of lotus blossoms.

An orange koi nipped at the ends of Lance’s hair and tickled his ear but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Lance looked up at his god. There was no way this man was once his pet fish. His whole being was focused on the statuesque god in front of him. Lance’s fingers found themselves entangled in the white strands of Shiro’s fine hair. He gave them a gentle tug, asking, pleading with the gesture. A request without words.

Shiro compiled, a giving god by nature, he leaned the few millimeters that separated them and captured Lance’s lips in his own. Lance seemed to come alive at the touch, springing into action with a bit too much fervor. White teeth scraped against Shiro’s lip, hard enough that if Shiro were mortal he would’ve bled.

Lance pulled away in horror at what he’d done, hand covering his sinful mouth. Shiro smiled, tongue flicking out to taste the small bite Lance had bestowed on him.

“Do not worry, Lance, you cannot hurt me.” Shiro smiled, soft and with a hint of lust.

That was all the permission Lance needed. He practically jumped into Shiro’s arms. Well, he would have if it weren't for the weight of the water around him. Lance more or less splashed closer, but it was Shiro who took a strong hand and cupped Lance’s firm bottom to lift him out of the water. Shivering lines of cold water fell down his back. Lance smiled in thanks, and wrapped his arms around the god’s neck.

Lance ran his lips across Shiro’s, tongue flicking out to taste the sweet flavor of lips made from tangible moonbeams. The air was warm against his wet skin and everywhere the god touched burned like fire, deep and needy. Lance moaned as he pressed into Shiro, his hardness no longer able to hide under the cover of the pond.

Lance doubted his own senses. Maybe this was all a lovely dream and his fish was safe and sound in his pond outside.The logical part of his brain screamed that this was a fantasy he was having in the comfort of his warm bed. A wave of sadness washed over him, so suddenly that he couldn’t control the way it screwed up his face. His heart pounded against his rib cage, fear and worry shading his features.

Shiro carried Lance to the edge of the pond, setting him down on soft moss that grew there. Hand now free, Shiro traced a strong finger across Lance’s brow. He smoothed the wrinkled forehead and ran his finger down the bridge of Lance’s nose. The god traced a line over his owner’s features, finally stopping at the wound on his neck.

Lance opened his eyes to see Shiro smiling down at him. “This is no dream. This is my blessing for taking care of my weakened form.” He pressed a finger into the sensitive flesh and Lance hissed in pain. The skin wove itself back together, sealing without a scar. Lance’s jaw dropped at the sensation, his neck tingled but the pain was gone.

“What…” Lance trailed off mouth still hanging open.

Shiro traced a hand up Lance’s thigh and hooked his fingers under the band of his underwear. Lance shivered at the contact, goosebumps trailing the line of warm contact. Shiro’s thumb pressed into the soft flesh of his hip. It brushed across the sharp jut of Lance’s hip bone and dipped low, brushing so close to where he needed but not close enough.

Lance gasped, his breath deep and full. His whole body felt more alive then it ever had. Every nerve was on full alert and overloaded his brain every time he was touched. Shiro planted fluttering kisses across Lance’s exposed collar bone and up his neck, licking the sweet water from his skin.

Writhing in Shiro’s grasp, Lance’s whole being was at his god’s mercy. He submitted utterly and completely. Kissing every inch of skin his mouth could find. He shivered and moaned under Shiro, curving into his touch, into his body. Lance’s blue eyes rolled in pleasure. _This is really happening_ , his mind thought, though the realization was buried under waves of pleasure.

“I’m going to make you mine.” Shiro’s teeth scraped his ear as he spoke. Lance couldn’t help the noise that escaped. He bit his lip and leaned into Shiro’s hard body.

“Yes, I want it.” Lance moaned, eyes fluttering. He wanted to look at Shiro, he didn’t want to miss a second, but the pleasure was forcing his eyes shut on reflex. Shiro was so close that Lance’s lashes brushed the god’s jaw.

Shiro captured Lance’s mouth in his, a long and slow kiss as he prepared his mortal lover. “Are you ready?” Shiro asked, his voice heavy with passion.

“Please,” Lance begged, no longer able to hold back.”I need you, _please_.”

He was one with his god. Shiro took him as his own, marrying their bodies together until Lance no longer knew where he ended and Shiro began. Before it was only his heightened senses, his lowly mortal sensations of the flesh. But now, now here, joined with Shiro, he could feel both their pleasures at once. The riptide of human emotions crashing into the sturdy shore of immortal ecstasy. Every nerve lit up in excitement and every vane flowed with bliss.

“Be my bride.” Shiro whispered the command in Lance’s ear and it was too much, the plea threw him over the edge. Lance shuddered with Shiro, each grasping the other as their bodies shook. Lance cried out as euphoria rolled across him, lighting every nerve with pleasure.

Shiro kissed and stroked him until Lance’s breath returned to normal.

“So pretty.” Shiro whispered.

Lance moaned at the words spoken only for him.

“Be my bride?” Shiro said again, asking this time. “I will make you immortal and you will be mine for all eternity.”

Lance blinked through heavy lashes, his mortal mind sluggish and overwhelmed. All he could do was nod his consent before passing out into a dreamless sleep.

“So be it,” Shiro whispered, kissing Lance’s complacent mouth. The fireflies around them flared and the koi fish swam in circles above their head as if stuck in a waterspout. Lance’s body sparkled, glowing faintly and his hair whipped across his face, the strands caught in the whirlwind. The moon sunk beyond the horizon, just as the night calmed. Not quite night and not quite morning, dawn not yet peeking over the tops of the houses, Shiro vanished with Lance cradled against his chest.

-=-

Shiro kissed his lover’s eyelids, waking him gently. Lance blinked up, a slow smile spreading across his face.

“Hello, love,” Shiro said, smiling down at the freshly made god.

Lance’s brilliant blue eyes widened. “Where are we?”

“The moon.”

Lance sat up on his elbows looking around. Everything was white. The ground, the sky, the columns that seemed to be holding the roof above his head, everything. IT was almost blinding. He blinked, trying to take everything in. Everything was white except the inky black of Shiro’s kimono and the starlight grey of Shiro’s eyes. Lance opened his mouth because _the moon_ wasn’t a good answer and made absolutely no sense.

A small white bunny hopping by with a hammer strapped to its back interrupted him before he could speak. Honestly if the bunny hadn’t spoken, its upright position as it hopped passed and the hammer it carried was enough to make Lance’s mouth clamp shut.

“Would you like some?” The rabbit dug a paw into its vest and pulled out a white ball.

“Yes, thank you.” Shiro said, taking the ball from the small rabbit.

It turned to Lance and pulled another from its vest and holding it out.

“Uh, thanks?” Lance took the small morsel with two fingers, holding it up to his nose to sniff it. It didn’t smell like much.

Shiro took pity on him. “It’s pounded rice, the moon rabbits make it. It’s called mochi. Go on, try it.

“Mochi?” Lance parroted absently as he nibbled a bit of the rice ball. Lance’s eyes widened and he took a bigger bite. “This is amazing!”

Shiro tilted his head to look at the white tail disappearing over the white horizon. “The rabbits make food for the gods from the shrines on Earth, so mixed in with worship. The prayers are what make it extra delicious.” His answer was flippant and smooth.

Lance’s jaw dropped. “This is all a dream.”

Shiro’s laugh was deep and made Lance’s stomach fill with butterflies. “This is no dream. You are my lover, my husband, my god.”

Lance’s jaw snapped closed. He could feel the truth in his bones, he was changed. Something inside him told him Shiro wasn’t lying. Scrunching his nose, Lance turned to Shiro. “Do we get to eat the mochi?”

Shiro laughed again, and the moon seemed to laugh with him, everything turning brighter. “Of course, anything you want. Anything for all of eternity.”

Shiro leaned in, eyes flicking down to Lance's lips. He could feel Shiro's sweet breath tickle his skin. Lance reached out, pulling Shiro and closing the gap between them. Shiro's mouth was addicting and Lance fell into the kiss.

All worries of the mortal realm faded with the kiss. Lance felt only the happiness of a million lifetimes awaiting him at Shiro's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey I finally get to post this!! I've been working on this for a while. This and a few other events got delayed so my updates have been slow. I'm hoping to get a few more stories out to y'all soon but I'm not sure when these events will wrap up. Please look forward to my stories in the [ Whump Zine](https://shanced-wedding.tumblr.com/>%20Shance%20Wedding%20Zine</a>,%20<a%20href=) and [Fantasy Zine](https://voltronfantasyzine.tumblr.com/>%20Fantasies%20Zine!</a>%0A%0ASpecial%20thanks%20to%20my%20artist%20who%20i%20love%20with%20all%20my%20heart%20and%20is%20amazing%20and%20the%20joy%20of%20my%20fandom%20life%20<a%20href=) !!! Thank you to [@Nikole](https://nikole-kephir.tumblr.com/) who wow, I mean look at that art, i am not worthy. Give her a follow and let her know that you liked it! 
> 
> Hang out with me on Tumblr [@Yuzuling](http://yuzuling.tumblr.com) or on discord @Yuzuling7567 /o/
> 
> My betas!!! 
> 
> [someonepleasehugshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonepleasehugshiro)  
> [Hytone195](http://hytone195.tumblr.com)  
> [Shanimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanimalx)  
> 


End file.
